Drastic Soul
by Shinigami-Mimi
Summary: A ScryedXBeyblade Crossover. What happens when Kai is Ryuhou of Holy? And Tyson, the Native Alter Kazuma? Just a mix of romance and action in this fic.


My newest fanfic! But first crossover story.^^;; Lol. I've been watching Scryed lately and Ryuhou reminded me of Kai's personality. So does several of the other characters to the Beyblade group. So begins the start of the Scryed/Beyblade crossover!^^ Yay!! I hope you enjoy it. Plus R&R. I want to know what other's think because that depends whether I continue the storyline or not.^^ Thanks. ~*Mimi*~ Oh, yes here are the roles too. Since there aren't much girls in Beyblade I had to create some.^^;;  
  
Kazuma-Tyson Kimishima-Max Kanami-Hilary Ryuhou-Kai Asuka-Rei Mimori-Aya(made-up character) Scheris-Aki(another made-up) Straight-Enrique Martin-Mr. Dickinson Characters so far. As time goes on there's a chance of the list increasing.^^ Now enjoy. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Power without control is nothing more than raw violence. Native Alters can't see that, we're here to open their eyes.-Ryuhou  
The night was a cold and dark one on the Lost Ground. The only thing that looked so beautiful were the stars glittering in the pitch black sky. Here in this area you felt so close to the sky that you could almost touch a star. It sounded like such a wonderful place to live in. Yet, it wasn't. The Lost Ground was home to Native Alter Users. Those who do what they want, whenever they like without law or order. That is until the day they met their match.  
A role of tanks were lined up neatly as they shined lights on to the battle below. The lights beamed on a gold letter badge that read,"Holy." It belonged to a young man with glossy silver hair and dark blue on the back. His eyes, that were always narrowed, never left the side of the Native Alter on the ground.  
"Get up," he ordered.  
The User didn't move an inch. Turning away from the worthless fight the Holy member walked away while saying," Arrest him. He has violated a number of rules, so he's coming with us back to HeadQuarters."  
Several members of Hold ran up to the User to pin him down, but all his rage was controlled into a blast that threw them off.  
"Bastard!" yelled out the User,"I will not be taken in by some Holy member who thinks he's God! Die, for trying to insult me!"  
With those words he jumped foreward towards the Holy man. A small, colorful ball formed in his hands to crack open his head, until a pointed blue spike went through him. Blood dripped on the floor then the body dropped down next to the puddle. From the line of tanks, there stood a silver Alter with half his face covered and arms tied together. This was the legendary Alter of Death everyone in and off of Lost Ground talked about. As well as his owner. A powerful Alter User who served under Holy's command to bring justice back to the Lost Ground, even if it meant killing those who were in the way.  
The Alter's master only stared at the dead body that was the same color like his cold, red eyes. There was no emotion of sympathy or guilt for what he commited, instead there was only pride for killing that one man. The Hold members went to pick up the body when they were stopped by his harsh voice.  
"Leave him. Those who stand in our way die. This is a message to all those Native Alter User's living in the Lost Ground. Stand in the way of Holy and justice will show no mercy for their crimes."  
Returning back to a near by tank the Holy member's name was finally spoken.  
"Kai!" called out another Holy member.  
A young girl with shoulder length,curly raspberry hair, purple eyes, and a short Holy skirt outfit came running towards him. Kai turned around with a frown on his face wanting to know what his partner wanted.  
"I thought we were suppose to bring him back alive. Didn't you hear our orders? If we tell him this now-"  
"Aki, he wanted to die! I will not spare the life of one Native Alter User because I feel pity or guilt! They're all the same! Stubborn, rude, all murderers! They deserve to be wiped off Lost Ground."  
That ended their conversation for Kai was walking away from her. The headlights dimed after the finishing battle leaving the light of the stars to light the nighttime. Aki looked towards the sky thinking about what just happened. Meanwhile, far away, a girl grasped her triangle, crystal pendant.  
"Kai...I hope you're alright." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------- That's the end for Ch.1 of Drastic Soul. Even though it's a crossover it has a lil twist of a new plot in it. Lol.^^ I mean the beginning of Scryed didn't start with Ryuhou killing someone. Or Scheris saying stuff like that to him. So it's not going to turn up like the exact version of Scryed. There will be lil suprises on the way.^^ But I hope those who read enjoy it. Ch.2 will be coming soon, but it's up to those who R&R to see how the outcome of this story will be. 


End file.
